


Two Months

by noraneptune



Series: Outside the AU [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: "I sw-swear you-""Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: Outside the AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Two Months

Over the course of their two month relationship, Jeremy and Mike had become completely comfortable around each other. There was nothing they couldn't talk about, and honestly nothing was off limits. 

Well, except one thing. Kissing. Jeremy thought it was absurd how the two could casually say, “Hey! Did I ever tell you how I want to be choked and told I look like a pretty little slut?” or “This show’s great, have I mentioned I want to have someone writhe underneath my grasp as I tell them their mine?” but the  _ second _ someone around them even  _ mentioned _ kissing, they became flustered messes and couldn't speak right. Mike thought it was stupid too, but Jeremy had wanted to take things slow, so he was  _ going _ to take things slow. He couldn't let the one good thing that's ever happened to him slip away because he kissed him too early or some shit. But, as they were sitting on a bench outside a Starbucks in the bitter cold winter of Utah as snow filled the ground around them, Mike realized that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't totally ruin things if he at least  _ asked _ first.

"M-Mike?" Jeremy said, snapping his fingers with his non-drink holding hand.

"Hmm?" He grumbled in a response, snapping out of his trance.

"Did you he-hear anything I just sa-said?"

The two made eye contact and as Jeremy softly smiled, Mike felt his usual 'Jesus fuck I'm so in love with this boy' feeling. Mike  _ loved _ to study his features. The small freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose and littered his cheeks, how his hair was mostly brown but had the most  _ gorgeous _ red undertones to it, and his  _ eyes _ and their deep vivid green. Everytime Mike did this, he felt the urge to kiss him and never let him go.

"I sw-swear you-"

"Can I kiss you?"

He blurted the words out and cupped his face with one hand before he could even think about what he was saying or doing. Jeremy sputtered incoherent "I-" and "Uhm"s while his face slowly heated up. Mike's expression didn't change even though his insides felt like they would explode out of his body. Jeremy glanced at his legs before resuming eye contact and responding.

"Yes-"

Before he could say anything more, Mike's lips pressed against Jeremy's both soft, but fast with urgency like they'd slip away before it ended. The brunette dropped his cup only caring about the person in front of him as he moved his hands to rest on his neck. Mike's other hand flew to the shorter's waist and pulled him closer. It felt like fireworks soared through both of their bodies,  _ finally _ kissing after months of dreaming about it. When they pulled away, Jeremy hovered his fingers over his lips and burst into a smile.

"Why did we wa-wait so fucking lo-long?"

Mike rolled his eyes but couldn't help his smile. The shorter boy leaned in again, this one less soft and sweet and more full of need. Mike's brain seemingly short circuited before pulling him even closer and letting the sensations overwhelm him. The feeling of Jeremy's bottom lip between his own, Jeremy's hands lightly digging into his neck, how he tasted the coffee left on his lips, how he had the urge to bite down on his lip to feel him gasp and slip his tongue-

Mike then remembered they were on a bench outside a Starbucks in the snow. Jeremy leaned forward trying to get more touch as Mike gripped his hips and moved him off.

"Jer,  _ not _ here,"

The brunette looked around and felt his face burn from embarrassment. Mike smirked and opened his mouth to tease him, before he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Sh-Shut up," 

"Come on, let's go," Mike said, removing Jeremy’s hand and standing up. He reached out to give Jeremy his hand before walking back to the small apartment complex in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
